Bittersweet
by HermioneMcAlbus
Summary: Tout était tellement fade et habituel ici, que le moindre écart était perçu comme agréable. Un bruit dans le silence, un courant d'air frais dans l'immobilité. Tout. SBRL léger.


Cette fic est basée sur des personnages et des situations qui sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, de plusieurs éditeurs et de Warner Bros Inc. Aucun profit n'est fait et aucune infraction aux droits d'auteurs ou aux marques déposées n'est voulue.

**Bittersweet***

Le bruit de clé dans la serrure le réveilla. Sirius ouvrit les yeux. S'assit sur son semblant de matelas et attendit.

Que se passait-il? La réponse ne l'intéressait que très peu, il appréciait seulement la joie étrange et inattendue qu'il ressentait à voir quelque chose de nouveau arriver.

C'était rare qu'il se passe quelque chose, ici. Parfois il y avait un nouveau prisonnier, rarement. Et puis on s'y habituait.

Comme on s'habituait aux cris des autres, de plus en plus inhumains aux fils des jours. Comme on s'habituait à les entendre de plus en plus bas, comme on s'habituait à les entendre s'éteindre et aux silences entrecoupés de faibles gémissements.

On s'habituait à tout. Même à la présence permanente des détraqueurs.

- Une visite Black. La voix était inhumaine, rauque et traînante.

Une visite? Qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite? Cela faisait… longtemps qu'il était là et personne n'était jamais venu. Il savoura le goût suave de l'inattendu, le sentiment de spontanéité.

Tout était tellement fade et habituel ici, que le moindre écart était perçu comme agréable. Un bruit dans le silence, un courant d'air frais dans l'immobilité, un rayon de soleil fugitif. Tout.

Le détraqueur se décala pour laisser passer un homme et refermer derrière lui. Ce dernier frissonna lorsque le détraqueur s'éloigna.

Sirius resta à regarder la personne debout devant lui. Semblant ne pas comprendre. Puis, petit à petit, ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. La morosité était telle ici, qu'un si grand évènement le plongeait dans la stupeur la plus totale.

- Bonjour, Sirius.

Le son de la voix résonna à ses oreilles inhabituées comme une douce musique. Il mit un instant à comprendre les mots et un autre encore à se dire qu'il devait répondre.

Il mit encore plus de temps à tenter de produire un son. Sa voix sortit, grave, enrouée.

- Remus.

Le silence perdura quelques instants puis Remus reprit.

- Je devais te parler. Au moins une fois. Mais j'ai mis du temps à me décider. Sept ans.

Sept ans. Cela faisait donc sept ans qu'il était ici. Il aurait certainement dit plus. Mais il avait arrêté de compter en acceptant l'idée qu'il ne ressortirait pas. Il regarda l'homme face à lui sans rien dire, détaillant son visage. Essayant de retenir chaque détail qu'il avait oublié et chaque nouveauté.

- Il fallait que je sois sûr.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, d'un mordoré un peu brillant, comme de l'or en fusion. Il savait le sien vide et impénétrable.

- Sirius. Est-ce que tu m'entends?

Il hocha machinalement la tête, sans vraiment y porter attention.

- Je ne reste pas longtemps. Je veux juste… te l'entendre dire. Dis-moi que c'est toi. Dis-moi que tu les as tués.

- Pourquoi?

Il ne se rappela pas avoir parlé, mais il entendit sa voix répondre. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle. Il ferma les yeux, les serrant fort en se concentrant sur les étoiles blanches qu'il voyait sous ses paupières closes. Il rouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte que Remus pleurait.

- Pour t'oublier.

Il sourit. Il se rendit compte de son geste et son sourire se fana, il n'avait pas sourit depuis sept ans… Son sourire revint.

Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais il voulait le faire. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'oublier. Alors il faisait tout pour y arriver.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Remus. Il mit du temps à analyser les données. C'était trop loin. Il percevait une once de déception. Il aurait préféré qu'il lui dise qu'il l'avait fait. Pour pouvoir l'oublier plus facilement.

- Tu mens.

- Pourquoi es-tu là si tu ne m'écoutes pas?

La plus longue phrase qu'il ait faite depuis sept ans.

- Je… Qui alors?

- Peter.

- Il est mort.

- Peut être. Il s'est juste… transformé en rat.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je lui ai dit de le prendre à ma place.

- Qui?

- Peter. A James.

Il ne voulait pas y penser, il y pensait assez quand les détraqueurs étaient proches.

Il leva les yeux vers Remus, sans se souvenir de les avoir baissés.

Il se tenait devant lui, l'air en proie à un grand désarroi. Devait-il le croire?

- C'était Peter? Pourquoi?

- J'ai cru que c'était toi.

Cette phrase lui fit plus mal que tous ses souvenirs douloureux. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance.

- Sirius.

Il leva une fois de plus la tête.

- Qui était ton frère?

Le regard de Sirius se voila d'incompréhension. Il fronça les sourcils.

- James.

Remus eut un sourire qu'il ne comprit pas non plus. Il hocha la tête et avança d'un pas. Et Sirius comprit. James n'était pas son vrai frère. C'était Regulus. Mais il avait toujours considéré James comme le frère que Regulus ne serait jamais.

Il vit Remus s'accroupir juste devant lui et il sursauta. Il avait encore perdu le fil de la réalité.

Remus posa une main hésitante sur son genou. Et Sirius trembla.

Il se passa un long moment avant que Sirius ne bouge. Il leva la main vers le visage de Remus et y déposa le bout de ses doigts. Il les déplaça sur sa joue, doucement, en retenant son souffle.

Il fixa son regard sur ses doigts caressant la joue de Remus et n'arrivait à penser à rien. Puis il sentit une main soulever doucement son menton, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Remus. Il comprit qu'il avait dû rester ainsi longtemps.

Remus s'approcha doucement et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il eut à peine le temps d'apprécier leurs douceurs qu'il se sentit violemment tiré en arrière.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, affolé et chercha un repère. Il s'assit sur son lit. Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre, ainsi qu'un bruit de clé. Un nouveau détenu.

Il toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts en fixant le sol, désemparé. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue, alors que ses lèvres formaient les deux syllabes d'un prénom. Il entendit un nouveau cri, plus proche. Le sien.

**FIN**

* Aigre doux en français.


End file.
